Bruno Goergen
Detective Bruno Goergen was an inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Harry O'Reilly. Life Before Oz Not much is known about Goergen's personal life other than the fact that he was a corrupt police detective and knew undercover Johnny Basil. He is arrested for the murder of a person he attempted to sell a weapon to. He later turned State's Evidence for the D.A. and is sent to Oz under a different name while he cooperates. After Conviction Prisoner #00G115. Convicted March 15, 2000 - Illegal possession and sale of firearms, Murder in the first degree. Sentence: 36 years, up for parole in 18. Whilst in Oz, Goergen almost immediately notices an 'old friend', Johnny Basil. Goergen asked around and found out through the grapevine that Basil was undercover at the moment as 'Desmond Mobay', a Jamaican drug dealer, who is trying to crew up with The Homeboys in an attempt to take apart the drug smuggling in Oz from the inside out. When Goergen confronts Basil with this information, Basil asked Goergen if he was going to blow his cover. Goergen told Basil, he wouldn't but only if Basil looked out for him then revealed that he too has a false identity in order to keep the others from making an attempt on his life as he is the prime witness in a gun smuggling case. Basil then confronts Goergen about his poor performance as a police officer when they were both on the outside. Which leads Goergen to extort Basil into giving him protection. Goergen was then invited to a session with Sister Peter Marie. Marie told Goergen that if he ever wanted to discuss anything that he could just come to her. Goergen refused her offer but as he was leaving told her that his wife was an ex-nun. Marie was surprised by this. Goergen continued and told her that she 'fucked like a $500 whore' and that it must have been all those years of pent up chastity. Later at the gym, Goergen makes some racist comments at two black inmates and they promptly lay a beat down on him. Basil, who was right across the room, gets up and leaves. In the showers, Goergen confronts Basil about his protection that he was supposed to be providing. Basil tells Goergen that if he had defended him at that time his undercover operation would have been discovered. Goergen then threatens Basil by telling him that if anything like that happened again he'd reveal Basil's identity to the others. Later, Basil is confronted by Pancamo and Adebisi about the person he was going to kill to get accepted into the crew. Adebisi tells Basil, that if he was still going to do it to make it look like an accident and to do it far from Emerald City because the new unit manager, Martin Querns, doesn't want any violence in Em City. During the night, Basil decides to waste Goergen and attempts to inform his cellmate, Hill, about his plan to have Goergen erased but Hill doesn't listen and turns Basil away. The next day, Basil meets with Goergen in the laundry room to tell him that his cellmate, Hill, knows Goergen's a cop. Goergen asks Basil how Hill found out and Basil told him that he didn't know but he tells Goergen that Hill said he'd keep quiet for a price and that he wanted a meet at the dress factory's freight elevator. Basil proposed that they push Hill down the empty elevator shaft to silent him. Goergen agreed and they wait for Hill at the elevator's opening. Goergen mentioned to Basil before Hill showed up that he was sorry for complaining so much when he was a cop and that he'd 'give his right nut, to be in the snow, working the spic day parade'. Hill arrives and Goergen is eager to put an end to him. Goergen wheels Hill's chair around and prepares to push him down the shaft but Basil offers to kill Hill and as Basil is turning Hill's chair around, he pushes Goergen down the shaft where Goergen falls to his demise. After Death After he is murdered by Basil, a police detective named Guinevere McGorry investigates Goergen's death, suspecting foul play. Her suspicions are confirmed and Basil, feeling the pressure, turns himself in after his cover is blown by Hill. Basil is convicted and sent to Unit J as a result. Kill Count Personal * Unknown Buyer: Shot to death whilst his back was turned. (2000) Trivia *During his crime flashback, Goergen tosses the case with the weapon inside of it into the passenger seat of his car and when he closes the door to the car if you look closely you can see that he has broken his passenger door window. Category:Characters Category:The Others Category:Emerald City Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Characters killed by The Homeboys